Phoenix tears
by Morfiel
Summary: they say phoenix tears can heal any wounds.. AU for basement scene


Phoenix

"_They say that phoenix tears can heal any wounds.."_

Henri woke up from the scream, he almost flew into the room only to find Daniel screaming and tossing in bed.

It been the same for almost a month, number four would scream and wake up from the nightmare, never remembering what the dream was.

Henri always kept his distance, rarely allowing Four to hug him or hug his Garde. He forgot his family long ago, deciding not to think about the past. He strangely realised, that Loriens can love and not once for eternity, at least that's what he felt after he lost everything and came to Earth. Sighing he took his Garde in arms, gently stroking his hair.

-Easy, Daniel, the dream is over...I'm here.

Daniel put his arms around his Cêpan, face buried in his chest.

-I can't take it anymore, Henri,-he was almost crying.-Every night is the same..

-What do you see?

-You.

-When did I became so scary?-Henri tried to joke, but Four was not smiling.

-I keep seeing your death, Henri, it's too real and I can't save you, I try every night to do something different but its' not working and you still die..

Henri saw that boy was struggling to breath, his fear took over, too much fear for a sixteen year old Garde.

He hold him tightly, gently kissing his temple, remembering how he used to calm down his own child once, many years ago in Lorien. Daniel leaned on his protector, taking deep breaths, calming at the sound of his Cêpan voice. Four finally calmed down and went into the shower, Henri made breakfast when Four came down.

-Henri, can I talk to you?

-Sure, about what?-he kept reading the paper, boy liked to ask about girls and normal life, as if Henri knew what normal life was.

-About us, -Daniel was serious, so serious he was only when they were on the run.

-What's wrong with us?-Henri was confused.-I know what you want to talk about, Daniel. You want normal life, I get it, kid, if I had the ship I would've taken you to another planet, far from here, where you wouldn't run all your life. I know that I'm not the best person to be around, I know you thought that if you could you would have another Cêpan, more emotional to you, and less paranoid. -Henri was looking down at his lap as he continued speaking.-They didn't give us any choice, each one was assigned to a child, and I am sorry that you had to be stuck with me. Yeah, i know that "we"have problems...

-Henri you are complete idiot!-Daniel was screaming standing across the table.-We don't have problems, not the ones you just made up!

-Hmm...Garde...

-Shut up, Henri! You are the best thing that happened to me, you are my friend..

-Only because you can't have normal friends, Daniel, and you know it. You can't trust people so there is no choice but trust me. You have no choice, so don't pretend that you care!

-I do, you douchebag! I don't care about moving from town to town, hell it's actually fun sometimes, when you not picking the crappiest places to live. No, I don't need to trust people, they won't follow me, they won't keep any secrets, and you raised me, so I won't need people to talk to. I'm not human, and I don't have the need to share my problems with anyone, well except maybe you and that cute lizard outside.

Henri was dumbfounded, kid never screamed at him, or swear, or used so many exclamation marks, and he was actually sincere.

-Okay, Garde, -he used it more as a nickname, rather then what the kid was.-I was wrong, and now I know that you talk to animals, so what did you want to talk about with me?

-No apology?-Daniel made a funny face.

-Don't see the need to apologize,-Henri smiled, but his eyes were cold.

-I want to talk about us-the Loriens.

-Next time, get to the point, -Henri was not sure if he was happy that his Garde was happy with him, or that he had sudden urge to know about their people.

-Well, why only nine of us were sent here?

-I told you before, Daniel, only nine of you had the powers of the Garde.

Daniel sighed and put his head into his hands.

-You know, they might have been wrong, I still don't have any legacies.

Henri managed to hold the desire to swear, hearing the same thing all over again. His Garde had will and confidence of the warrior, unless it came down to the legacies. Cêpan put his hand on the kids head and smiled.

-Well, then I could always claim that you are Indigo kid.

-What about keeping the low profile?

-I'll think about something.

He finally made Daniel laugh, -Fine, if I don't get the legacies by next six month, you can put me on the market.

-I'll mark the calendar, for that glorious day.

They rarely had moment like that, they laughed like crazy, tears in eyes from too much laughing.

Daniel trusted his protector with his life, but nothing else, Henri had a job to keep him safe, and he told himself that it was ok, that his Cêpan doesn't care for him that much.

-It's not a job, Daniel.-Henri was looking into his eyes, for a moment Four thought that Henri read his mind.-It's not an obligation, It's what I choose.

-Choose?

-Yes, we choose to be the Cêpan, choose to leave Lorien, no one forced us to do it.

-People choose to forsaken their families?

-You were more important than any of us.

-You a cynic, Henri!

-Why, because I left my family to die? Because I cared about you more? Or maybe because I knew that one day we would return home.

-They dead,-whispered Four, sliding to the floor, he rarely cried, last time was after number two death.-They all dead Henri. My parents, your family, all planet because of nine kids that are supposed to be saviours!

Henri sat next to him, wrapping his arms around his Garde.

-Mogadorians were stronger then us, Daniel, the only difference was is that either eighteen of us survived or none.

-Four are dead, two of us and two Cêpan

-I know, sixteen is still better then none.

Henri mused that for one morning he show more affection toward his Garde than he did in years, apparently teenagers on Lorien and Earth were the same, they all wanted to be hugged. Warriors grew up under different circumstances.

-Henri, I'm fifteen..

-I know, I was there when you were a baby, remember?

-Tell me about the warriors, why there is only nine of you?-he was whispering, usually Henri changed topic immediately after the answer. Cêpan sighed, his arms tightly encircled around the Four, he thought for a moment, then pulled his Garde closer, lips pressing reassuringly against his temple. Mondagorians had spies, somehow they always tracked them, if he was to talk about Lorien, he would rather whisper.

-First of all, there were always warriors on Lorien, we were the ones who infiltrated Mogadorians planet, and the ones who fought them. Unlike humans, Lorien never had its own army, just Order of Warriors, who were trained to fight and die, families is not something that everyone had, just the crazy ones.

-Like you.

-Like me. I was crazy enough to find love and start a family. I also was the one, who gave Warriors the idea to use made up names, so Mags won't track us.

-So Henri is your made up name?

-Yep, however I prefer it to my real one.

-Agree, I just don't see you as Brandon.

-Me neither.

-How come Loriens have the same names as people on Earth?

-I think couple hundred years ago some of our ancestors visited this planet, they probably liked earth names, at least the male ones. Women always had beautiful ones.

-You changing the topic again!-Daniel relaxed and leaned more comfortably in his protector arms.

Henri laughed, Four was unusually relaxed and happy, Cêpan thought, he is ready to know more about their home world.

-Sorry, so we were in the Order, trained since we were ten, educated in everything from combat and disguise to languages of nearby planets.

-Sooo, you were like Jedi order?

Daniel was smiling, Henri never laughed so much before, or held him so much, usually pat on the back was the only thing he did.

-If I say yes, you will calm me Yoda?

-Nah, you're more of Mace Windu kind.

-I'm hurt, I was hoping to be Anakin.

-Fine, Anakin, you can continue your story.

-Warriors were also meant to train every Garde that was born, in the last fifty years there were only nine children born.

-And before that?

-Usually, there were two-or three for the decade, with three-four legacies each, all of them died fighting Mogs. When you were born, we were in the middle of the war, our Order decided that it would be safer to hide children and train them as warriors.

-You mean Garde were trained differently?

-Every Garde in the past was trained only in his legacies powers. We took you away, separated every child, you noticed that for the whole time we've been on Earth, you never felt presence of another Garde?

-I thought we only feel another Garde death.

-No, if you in the same town or close to it, you feel each other, you are drown to each other.

-Then why did you separated us?

Daniel felt Henri strained, his own back was firmly pressed into the Cêpan chest.

-Henri,I can't breath.

Cêpan relaxed.

-I'm sorry, Daniel. We thought that you'll be safer that way.

-You don't believe anymore?

-I believe, that it's time to find the others, together you are stronger, and you've learned enough.

-Henri, do warriors have any legacies?

-Not really, we were trained to fight and react better that other Loriens, we can heal wounds, not the mortal ones, it's not legacies power, but similar. Some warriors developed it, most don't, and we can't use it on ourselves.

-Do you have that healing power?

-I do, that's why every time you get in trouble your would heal faster than usually.

-Any more questions?

Daniel didn't hear the last part, he was thinking about Henri words. In his dreams, they were in a car, running from Mogs and Henri shielded him. Important thing was that Henri was stabbed in his side, not chest.

-Daniel?

In his dream he tried to save Henri, but if he trade places with him, then he would be stabbed and Henri could save him.

-Daniel?-Henri screamed into his ear, startling boy to scream.

-Damn it, Henri, what the hell?

-You were so deep in your thoughts, that I started to worry.

-They say phoenix tears can heal any wound, -whispered Daniel

-What?-Henri was confused.

-Humans have legend that Phoenix tears can heal any wounds even the mortal ones. They die but reborn right after.

-And how is that relevant to us?

-I think you are the phoenix.

-I don't cry.

-You protect me, and heal my wounds. You are my phoenix.

His Cêpan didn't answer, Daniel tried to free himself, but Henri tightened his grip.

-Now, my dear Garde, why the sudden interest in Lorien and me?

Now it was Daniel turn to feel trapped, Henri's voice was soft, gentle and full of danger, he shifted his body, so his Garde won't be able to free himself. Daniel swallowed, trying to think how to fool his mentor.

-I just thought, that it would be good to know, I mean we've been running together for fifteen years, and you never told me anything, except that I was a Garde and had special destiny.

-Bullshit, Daniel!-hissed his Cêpan,-I ask again, why?

-Because of the dreams!-he finally surrendered.-I want to know why every night I see you die, you fight better then me, you faster and stronger but you still die.

-I'm not immortal, Garde, but I'm not planning on dying any time soon.

-What kind of wounds can you heal?

-Any except the mortal one, if our Garde stabbed into the chest, then we can't do anything, same with us, we die too fast.

-So, unless it's the wound to the chest, we can survive?

-You can, not me. I can heal most of the wound on you..

-but not on yourself, yes I heard.

-Good, now if you done with your questioning how about we finish our breakfast, so you can go and have fun, and I'll be deleting those new photos of you.

-I don't have new photos.

-Not yet, give it couple days and I'll be way over my head.

-I like it, you know,-he put his head on the Cêpan shoulder.-It's nice when you act like a normal person and not afraid to show that you care.

-I do care!-interrupted him Henri.

-For my safety, but not for me.

-Now you are the idiot, I care for you, more than I should. I'm proud of you, and won't miss out on anything that we did for the world.

-Really.-He gently kissed his Garde on the forehead.-I love you.

-Like a son?

-No, like an independent person, now please let me have something to eat.

-Fine, if you promise that you will act like that more.

-Fine, -mimicked him Henri.-I will, but remember I'm the one who gives orders here, not you.

-Yes, captain my captain.

Daniel put palm to his temple, they both laughed at the gesture, finally Daniel stood up and stretched his hand to Henri.

-In the future, when you have more questions, please pick more comfortable place to sit.

Daniel laughed again, and Henri thought that he should show more affection, so the boy would laugh more.

Four reached the door and turned to look at his Cêpan.

-Next time pick a better place to live.

-It's warm, by the ocean what else do you want?

-Civilization, Henri, you know stores, cafe, restaurants that stuff.

-Low profile, Garde, low profile.-Henri couldn't help but smile.

-Yeah, I love you too Henri.

Five month later..

Mogs killed Number Three, so they run...to the Paradise, and Daniel thought it was stupid name for the city.

Then he realised that his nightmare is coming true, the boy he saw-Sam was here, just like in his nightmare, and the girl was too. He finally got his legacy, saw how proud Henri was, and thought that maybe his dream was just another nightmare, nothing more.

Henri told him that Loriens love only ones but for the rest of their lives, but Daniel now John Smith didn't believe him. He liked Sarah, he didn't want to leave her, but he doubted that it's the eternal love. Maybe just the first crush.

And then Henri vanished, when he found him and Mogs attacked, and nightmare began again, all of the details were the same. He fought them, Henri told him to run so he did, he knew that Henri would be killed in the car, so he waited, and used his power to start the car by the time Henri got in.

Mog jumped and attacked, Henri moved to shield him but was too late, John put his arm forward, changing the direction of the blade, screamed as it pierced his arm and his left side, he managed to trow the Mog with his right hand, and finally turned his head to look at his Cêpan.

Henri was furious, scared and ready to kill.

Sam drove the car to the train track, while John was resting in the arms of his protector.

-You lied to me, Daniel, gods i swear I could kill you right now!-Henri hissed like a snake.-How could i believe you, all that interest in warriors, in our powers, you knew all the time! You didn't care about me, you never did.

John saw the pain in his Cêpan eyes, it hurt to think that Henri thought he was only using him.

-Don't be angry, you said you could heal any wounds...-every breath was painful.

-You fool, how did you know that Mog would attack?

-Dreams...-he tried to continue but Henri already guessed.

-The ones you had six month ago?

-Yeah... you said that you can't heal yourself, and that wound killed you.

-Idiot!-breathed Cepan,dragging his Garde outside.-Now, don't speak, I'll try to stop the bleeding.

Sam turned away when he saw the wound, Henry pressed his hand on the wound, whispering something to himself, white glow began forming around him

-Henri..

-I said not to speak.

John continued as if he didn't hear his mentor.t

-Remember what you said, about not trading what we did for the world?

-Garde, please shut up..

He tried to concentrate his powers on the wound, Mogs blade caused more damage than any human ones.

-I wouldn't trade it for the world, my Cêpan-John breathed finally loosing consciousness..

-Me neither, Daniel.-whispered Henri, he concentrated the light in his hands and placed it on the wound, healing took more energy that fight. It took him almost and hour to heal the wound, every second he checked the pulse, afraid that his Garde would disappear. Since their run, he tried to call him John, but when they were alone he called him Daniel, somehow it was the right name for the kid. He cried, first time since they left Lorien, tears falling on the wound.

He used last of his strength to stop the bleeding and heal the wound, finally when his Garde opened his eyes, Henri fell beside him.

-I knew that you were my phoenix,-whispered Daniel,-your tears healed my wounds.

Number Four, looked at his Cêpan, then at the sky and smiled, he saved Henri, together they were stronger, even if the cost of it would be Henri silence for another month.

Number Four didn't know what eternal love was, but he knew that while he could leave Sarah, he could never leave his Cêpan.


End file.
